The rules of the Tourniment
by unhealthy obsession1
Summary: What if Harry had been a bit more intelligent and decided to look at the rules of the Triwizard tournament. SmartHarry! Irregular updates due to Exams
1. Chapter 1

**A/N everything in italics for the first chapter will be an extract from the book so I don't even own the ideas for it and I don't own the magnificent world of harry potter. Also everything up until the point is exactly from the book.**

" _The Hogwarts champion" he called "Is Cedric Diggory!"_

" _No!" Ron said loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on for so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again._

" _Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the last tumult died down. "well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, includeing the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions all the support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"_

 _But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

 _The fire in the goblet had turned red again. Sparks where flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

 _Automatically it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out- "Harry potter"_

For a moment the hall was silent and then it erupted, like a volcano, with noise and shouts but what was most concerning for Harry was how the Gryffindor table was silent, the shock etched on all of their faces. Slowly Harry stood up and walked to the anteroom behind the teachers table, en route he saw all the professors watching him and the shock was still imprinted on their faces. He entered the room and saw the three champions looking at him.

"So harry care to inform us about what's going on out there, it sounds like a Riot." Cedric spoke up with the inquisitiveness of a child, eager to know.

"Well there is nothing to tell, Mr potters name just came out of the triwizrd cup and all the houses and schools started shouting and yelling, Exept Gryffindor who were just silent." A voice came from behind him, the voice in question was Ludo Bagman who was nearly dancing on the spot with the intrigue of the situation.

Slowly the rest of the Judges filed in with Karkaroff grabbing Harry and shaking him. "Did you enter your name into the cup boy!"

"Igor there is no need to be violent in Hogwarts now if you would kindly release Mr Potter and we can continue this like civilized beings." Dumbledore said before turning on harry "Now Harry did you or did you not enter your name into the Goblet of fire, or did you get an older student to do it for you or something." Dumbledore said grasping on to his shoulders with a solid grip.

"No professor I didn't do anything of the sort" Harry insisted time and time again. He then pulled out his wand and stated "I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I nether did I put my name in the goblet of fire nor did I ask anybody else to do it for me" his wand shone blue in confirmation of the oath. This left everyone looking at him with fear in their faces until he did the Lumos spell which had everyone's fear left their faces and they got on with proceedings.

"Considering that Mr Potter has nether lost his magic or kneeled over dead we must presume there has been some sort of glitch or malfunction with the Goblet of fire we must make sure Mr Potter continues with the tournament otherwise he will lose his magic. The first task will be held in a month on Saturday, the task will be a test of your cunning, your ingenuity and finally your braveness. It is for this reason we will not tell you what you will be facing in the first task." Ludo bagman said with all the sincerity of an eight year old child.

"well said Ludo now all the students must be dismissed from the Great hall before the Champions can Leve as Hufflepuff will probably lynch Mr Potter from the rafters." Dumbledore said not allowing madam Maxime and Karkaroff to speek. "We will discuss the technicalities in a staff meating." All the Judges then left the anteroom leaving an awkward silence.

"So you were serious then about not entering the tournament then Harry." Cedric spoke up a little shocked about the behaviour and anger of his house to Lynch somebody.

"yes, when I came to Hogwarts this year I wanted it to be a normal year without being put in any life threating situations you know what I mean with Black, the Basilisk and Quirrel in three years I am really doughting whether I will live to get to do my OWLS next year." Cedric just nodded his head and was about to speek when Fleur interrupted him.

"You meen you had a basalisk in your school, why would you have a Basilisk in your school."

Before Cedric or Harry could answer Dumbledore came back in. "the Hall is clear so your Head teacher or head of house is waiting to get you back to your accommodation I advise you get a good night's sleep, especially you Harry, you'll need it for lessons tomorrow. With that everyone filed out of the room to their dorms escorted by the teachers and the first meating of the triwizard champions was over.

"Potter being a triwizard champion is no excuse for not coming to my classes if you are going to skip a class I would advise Professor bins class as he is redoing the goblin riots again." McGonagall said Harry and her walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "I expect there will be a party waiting for you in their tonight."

"thank your professor, Balderdash" Harry said to the fat lady before going into the common room and seeing what he expected to see, the common room was full with people and there was food all along the side of the wall. The most likely perpetrators were the Weasely twins, as they where nearly always in the middle of trouble.

"Harry! How did you get your name in the cup without getting pushed out by the age line?" Fred spoke up.

"Yes Harry, how did you do it without getting a beard like the rest of us?" George said.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet of fire guys, I am allowed to compete though as If I don't I lose my magic." Harry said to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

"so if you lose an arm in the first task then you still have to compete in the rest of the tasks." Hermione said the shock apparent on her face, a similar expression that was mirrored across the room. The joy that was there evaporated in a moment as the reality sunk in, it was very likely that he would die. In the moment of reflection, Harry took a moment to look for Ron but he wasn't there so he slipped out and went up to the dorm to go to sleep and it was there he found Ron.

"So how did you get your name in Potter, we could have done it together, and don't give me the sob story about how you didn't put your name in because your bleeding harry potter and everyone should believe you, oh just forget about Ron Weasely as all he ever did was support you through it all and-"

"Oh sorry Ron I didn't remember the fact that you are so ignorant that you can't explain the fact that I didn't enter my name in the Goblet of Fire!"

"You are such an insufferable iddiot who can't even make his own fame, your no better than Lockhart stealing other people's fame, your parents had to die before you were even known!"

"Ok, that was a low blow Ron. You think I want to be famous, I would happily give it all up to spend just an hour with my parents. You think I'm lucky to be famous, I'm lucky to go to bed without bruises up and down my body and with a meal in me when I at durskaban. So be happy for the basics, not the fame!" by the end of the argument the whole dorm had come up and heard the last couple exchanges. Before he got to angry he went over to his bed and cast silencing charms across the curtains before anyone else could come and talk to him. Eventually Harry calmed down enough to drift into an uneasy sleep.

When Harry awoke he immediately went over and checked if Ron was awake, there was no us getting in a confrontation if he could help it. But on was still fast asleep, oblivious to the world. Harry then checked his watch, it was 4 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday so no one but him and maybe Hermione would be awake and breakfast wouldn't be served for another two hours so he decided to head down to the library to try and find the rulebook for the Triwizard tournament, to see if there were any loopholes to get him out of competing. the library was nearly empty except for a seventh year slitherin who was slumped over a copy of the complete book of spells volume 15.

The book on the triwizard tournament was near the restricted section and it took nearly an hour for him to find it and even then it was filled back to front with legal jargon, he then started thinking just take it to Hermione who would probably understand it and enjoy doing it for a day, it was the weekend anyway and it wouldn't do for her to sit indoors all day working for him, he would need to help her, as it wouldn't be fair on her if she had to do it all by herself. Upon realising this Harry raced back to the Gryffindor tower to see Hermione to see if she could help to get him out of this conundrum, but first he headed down to the great hall to try and avoid the mid lunch rush of students and therefore avoid Ron to avoid any more confrontations. Harry however had forgotten that the Whole of Hufflepuff house wanted to lynch him.

As harry walked into the hall nearly everything was silent, it was because it was nearly empty except for the Durmstrang students who seemed to be suffering from jet lag. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table and took a traditional English breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausages and black pudding. The tables all around the room slowly started to fill up, harry started to get a lot of sour looks from most of the other tables. At least he was able to focus on his meal. Then he felt someone sit down on the bench next to him, it was Hermione.

"Hermione can you lend me a hand with this piece of work?"

"Harry potter what's happened to you" she said noticing the rulebook next to him "you've brought a book out of the library that is not about Quidditch and not about school, who are you and what have you done to harry potter."

"ha-ha very funny Hermione, no I was wondering whether you would be able to help me look through the rulebook for the tournament to try and find a loophole to get me out of competing or at least give me a hint of what it could be?"

"sure I'll get right on it."

"No I will help you, it wouldn't be fair for me to get you to do something for me!"

"Are you sure, it would be easier for me to do it by myself, without Ron hanging around."

"Hermione I haven't spoken to Ron since last night, I was in the library for the last two hours u, I was awake before he even started snoring."

"Ron snores?"

"Like a pig, its why the whole dorm has silencing charms around there beds, it's also why we are so good at them." Neville said appearing to the side of him, while grabbing the cereal from the pourer and pouring milk on it "we had all mastered it by the end of the first week, it was part of our survival strategies, to cope with Ron for seven years."

"well come on then Harry are you going to help me or not, I don't have anything better to do." Hermione said walking away from him at a brisk pace with the book under arm"

"Yes Hermione, coming" harry exclaimed, having to run to catch back up with her, ignoring Neville laughing his head off behind him, he would remove his silencing charm later.

"Well harry after three hours of studying and decoding the most complicating thing since the global stock exchange was invented."

"And all we got out of it was that the first task is going to have something about magical creachers and that in the new version you have to be a legal adult in the uk."

"Harry that's it, you should be legally emancipated as you shouldn't be able to compete in the tournament unless you're an adult."

"How, what paragraph was that in?"

"umm paragraph 144 section 45.4, I think, why you would want to know? is it strange? Or do you not trust me?"

"Umm just before I get chased out the library, what is emancipation?" at this point Hermione swore under her breath vowing to teach harry all he needs to know before OWLS and NEWTS come around.

"Emancipation is when you are legally able to become a lord in the wizarding world-

"I am a lord?" Harry asked puzzlement etched on his face. "how come I haven't been notified of this before?"

"so you haven't been getting your bimonthly report from Gringotts concerning your state of affairs, everyone gets one includeing me as I have a small account to use for school stuff."

"Hermione I have never had any letter from Gringotts, let alone a bimonthly statement."

"it's illegal for someone to tamper with an owl from Gringotts, it was agreed after the fourth humogoblin war." Hermione said her face showing the fury of the situation "lets write a letter to Gringotts asking for a meeting in the next Hogsmeade weekend and get the night bus to Diagon ally and then we just ask the nearest teller, do you have your key harry?"

"Umm I have It in my trunk I think? I haven't used it since first year though, I gave it to miss Weasely."

"Harry you fool; you never lend out your key!"

"But it was just to Mrs Weasely, there was no harm done to anyone."

"Fine, but if something bad happens because of it I'm blaming you Harry James Potter!" Hermione said as she left to go to the toilet. Harry then left behind her and decided to go down to one of the spare potions lab to try and perfect the Wit-sharpening potion he was going to brew in the next lesson, according to Snape.

 **A/N as you can tell from this chapter I will be obliging by the base rules of the harry potter series at the beginning, how ether this will change later on so don't expect a bog standard the goblet of fire fanfiction.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Also there will be a large gap in-between updates. PTA out**


	2. Chapter 2

**So remember that this will be a slow update, I don't own Harry Potter I am just a teenager siting at a computer.**

" **I came, I saw, I concurred"**

 **Me, when I wrote it, 26/1/17**

Harry POV:

The letter that I wrote was short and brief it basically outlines that I was not getting my bank statements and I would like to put all my accounts into stasis until I was able to meet with them on the next Hogsmeade trip, sometime in October, I also put in to see if I was emancipated and if so was I able to look at my parents will.

The dorm was empty as everyone was in the common room, I put a locking charm on my trunk just in case people tried to steal my stuff, I also removed Neville's silencing charms just as revenge for laughing at me, I know it was petty but it was just a silly thing we did, he would re-apply it within a few minutes of Ron falling asleep.

I Hurried down to the liberty to try and learn more about the Potter Family and to find out who I was, I just wanted the wizard version of an ancestor checker that I saw on the TV when doing the hoovering. I meet Hermione down there and asked her about it,

"Hey Hermione can you quickly help me; I was just wandering if there was a Wizard way to find out about the potters. I was thinking that my father was a pure blood so there has to be a few generations of potters who are wizards at least.

"Sure there has to be a few books on ancestry or coats of arms here."

After looking around we found a book on Wizarding history and the Heraldry of the Wizarding world and The Potters a muggleborns guide to wizarding families however they were all put in the wrong sections for example the book on the potters was put in the religious section and the Heraldry book was put in the Muggle section but after seeing the titles on some of the books we were Boath ready to bust for example "A guide to the third coalition." I may not know about the Napoleonic wars but I know that they were fought over two hundred years ago, they had nothing dated later than that.

"thanks Hermione, I would like to read these on my own, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine, I have some Arithmacy Homework to do if that's okay with you." She skipped off and I sat down at the table just hoping this was about the right potter family. I was right but what I found in there was quite disturbing for example the potters where all about secrecy and none of them had any definitive information on the potters except that they had raised the second battalion of the North Hampshire regiment in 1811 to fight in the Peninsular campaign. The rest was pure speculation but it looked like the potters where the master manipulators and to their enemy's death on a plate. the Potters never spoke publicly about their finances and never held the office of minister of Magic. The only other known fact was that whatever the war the potters had been in the thick of it not just being Magical but Muggle as well. With Charles potter being Brittan's front man in the war against Grindiwald before Dumbledore killed him. After knowing this I decided to start researching combat Magic to use in the triwizard tournament.

This went on for a couple of hours until I had realised that I had been in the liberty for over six hours straight and needed a rest. I decided to go back up to my dorm and practice my transfiguration, and if Ron starts to kick off I will just practice the new combat spells like the Blasting hex and fire Charm at him.

The halls where all silent and then I remembered that it was Monday and I had transfiguration in two minutes and had just finished Divination, "eh no loss". I sprinted into the transfiguration classroom that was luckily just down the hall and entered just as Mc Gonadal had announced "Potter, Harry"

"Here Professor sorry I am late I was in the library"

"Mr Potter that's normally Mrs Grangers excuse "upon saying this Hermione blushed. "Five points from Gryffindor for Tardiness, don't do it again Mr Potter otherwise it will be a detention. Now Mr Potter as you missed the first Minute of my lesson we will be turning stones into leaves now class repeat after me the incantation is relinquit ad lapidem." The class progressed slowly after that even though I perfected it on the third time I wasn't able to move onto something else.

After the lesson ended I looked at my timetable to see that I had potions next and I decided that I didn't want to get harassed by Snape and noticing that Mc Gonadal had no class lining up outside I Bid goodbye to Hermione and went back in there to try and learn Battlefield transfiguration to help in the tournament.

"Professor do you have a class next?"

"No Mister Potter I do not, what's the Problem, ah let me guess" she said before I could speek. "you want to learn more transfiguration to try and survive the Triwizard tournament. Speek no More Mr Potter, you would have Double potions and I have two free lessons let's try catch you up to the Level that Mrs Granger is shall we."

"Yes Professor, I will say though I think you just read my mind."

"Come on in them Mr Potter!" She said closing the door behind her.

 **Well that's another chapter done, I am at a bit of a dilemma with this I could ether have the next chapter going into the depths of Transfiguration or to skip the Advanced Transfiguration and continue on with the fast pace, it's up to your comments what I do.**


End file.
